La colère est mauvaise conseillère
by plume112
Summary: Après l'évasion de Black, Severus Rogue enrage. Après la démission forcée de Lupin, Albus Dumbledore est déçu. En cette fin de 3ème année, les nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve, les sentiments bouillonnent. Retrouvez Albus et Severus, pris dans un engrenage infernal. Celui de la déception, de la colère et de la trahison.


**Rien n'est à moi malheureusement, les personnages sortent de l'imagination de notre déesse JKR !**

 **Contexte: Fin de 3ème année. Severus entend réparer une injustice dont il pense avoir été victime. Albus, déçu le convoque pour une discussion. Et... vous n'avez qu'à lire pour savoir ce qu'il se passe !**

Comment ? Comment Albus avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?

C'est la question que Severus se posait inlassablement depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Black était parvenu à s'échapper avec la complicité de cet imbécile de Potter et consorts. Et vraisemblablement, avec celle d'Albus aussi. Il en avait la certitude. Granger avait beau être une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout, elle ne pouvait pas être directement à l'origine du plan qui s'était soldé par l'évasion de l'autre cabot. C'était bel et bien Albus qui lui avait indirectement suggéré d'avoir recours au retourneur de temps. C'était donc lui qui était le premier responsable de ce fiasco.

Le verre de Whisky pur feu que Severus tenait dans sa main se brisa. Une fois de plus, il avait été relégué au second plan. Humilié. Moqué. Et privé d'un ordre de Merlin 2ème classe. Mais que valait sa réhabilitation à côté de celle d'un gryffondor ? Albus avait au moins eu le mérite de répondre à cette question. Rien n'avait donc changé depuis sa scolarité. Oubliés les beaux discours sur l'équité entre les quatre maisons !

Mais il y avait encore pire que ça. Albus s'était joué de lui. Plus que de la colère, le jeune directeur de Seprentard en ressentit un immense sentiment de déception. Et dire que Dumbledore avait déclaré l'aimer comme son propre fils. Son propre fils ! Quelle plaisanterie. Un fils que l'on sacrifiait sans sourciller pour sauver ses précieux gryffondors ? Un fils que l'on manipulait à sa guise par pur intérêt ? Plutôt un pion oui. Un vulgaire pantin.

Severus se passa une main tremblante sur le visage dans une tentative illusoire d'arrêter ce flot de pensées négatives. Il essaya de recourir à l'occlumentie afin de calmer son esprit agité. Sans succès. Les évènements étaient trop récents. Les émotions qui l'assaillaient depuis, bien trop fortes. Et ce besoin de vengeance qui n'en finissait pas de grandir en lui... Si Albus pensait qu'il allait de nouveau courber l'échine tel un esclave, il se trompait lourdement. Par Merlin il n'avait plus 15 ans ! Il n'était plus cet adolescent chétif qui, intimidé par le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, avait juré de se taire pour protéger le petit secret de ce « cher Rémus ». Non. Aujourd'hui il était un homme décidé à agir pour que plus jamais son honneur et sa fierté ne soient à ce point bafoués.

Agir. Se venger. Montrer à Albus qu'il ne comptait plus se laisser insulter de la sorte. Si le serpentard s'était bel et bien résolu à agir, restait la question de ladite action à mener. Il fallait frapper vite, frapper fort. De sorte à blesser Albus. Severus eut alors sa réponse. Lupin. Il fallait s'attaquer à Lupin. Après tout, tout était de la faute de ce maudit lupus. Il avait pressenti les ennuis arrivés avec la nomination du maraudeur comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Et Merlin sait qu'il avait tenté de faire part de ses doutes à Albus. En vain ! Il avait eu droit à discours lénifiant du directeur sur l'importance de « laisser le passé derrière soi », de « laisser une seconde chance à un homme qui le mérite tant ». A vomir. Et qui avait été chargé de concocter la fameuse potion tue-loups pour le compte de ce « pauvre Rémus » ? Lui, bien sûr ! Pour qu'il ne « souffre pas trop lors des affreuses transformations ». Bien entendu ! Pauvre Rémus ! Pauvre bête enragée qui avait bien failli être à l'origine d'un véritable massacre ce soir. Et qui s'était interposé pour empêcher cela au péril de sa vie ? Lui. Qu'avait-il reçu en échange ? Un coup de poignard dans le dos.

Agir. Il fallait agir vite.

Déterminé, Severus se leva d'un bond, enfila sa fameuse redingote noire et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Sur le trajet qui le menait dans l'antre de ses serpents, il repensa aux évènements de la soirée avec amertume. Comme pour mieux justifier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Rien ne devait entraver sa détermination. Murmurant le mot de passe, il pénétra dans la salle commune. Les élèves présents se levèrent et le gratifièrent d'un « bonsoir » collectif. Sans répondre, mais en leur adressant toutefois un rapide signe de tête, il scanna la pièce à la recherche de Drago Malfoy.

? , finit-il par appeler.

Le dit Drago, qui descendait alors les escaliers menant aux chambres, leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Professeur ?

-Un mot s'il-vous-plaît, répondit le directeur des serpentards sans explication.

Sans plus attendre, le jeune aristocrate s'avança vers le maître des potions qui l'entraîna à l'écart de ses condisciples. Severus prit alors la parole :

-Drago, avez-vous été mis au courant des évènements qui se sont déroulés ce soir ?

Surpris, le jeune élève mit un certain temps avant de répondre :

-Eh bien, commença-t-il un peu hésitant, ne sachant pas très bien où son directeur voulait en venir. Je sais que Black a été repéré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, qu'il a été arrêté… avant de s'échapper au nez et à la barbe des agents du ministère. J'imagine que Potter, Granger et Weasley ne sont pas étrangers à tout ça.

-En effet, acquiesça Severus. Et d'après ce que je sais, le professeur Lupin est également impliqué dans cette évasion.

-Un professeur qui aide un dangereux prisonnier à s'évader ?!, s'exclama le jeune Malfoy. Mon père serait ravi d'apprendre que Dumbledore gère de plus en plus mal cette école ! Souhaitez-vous que je l'en avise professeur Snape ?

-Il me semble que votre père devrait être mis au courant, effectivement. D'autant que certaines circonstances aggravantes méritent d'être prises en considération, ajouta-t-il mystérieux.

-Des circonstances aggravantes professeur ?, interrogea Drago ravi de ces confidences.

Pendant quelques instants, le directeur de Serpentard se contenta de fixer son élève. Plus de retour arrière possible, pensa-t-il. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Chassant les derniers doutes qui polluaient son esprit, il répondit à son élève sur un ton toujours énigmatique.

-Vous rappelez-vous de l'essai que je vous ai demandé de réaliser en défense contre les forces du mal lorsque le professeur Lupin était… indisposé ?

Ne voyant pas où le maître des potions voulait en venir, le jeune serpentard fronça légèrement les sourcils mais le regard insistant de son directeur l'incita à répondre.

-Je crois me souvenir qu'il s'agissait d'un essai sur les loups-garous Monsieur. Mais je ne vois pas trop….

-La lune était magnifique ce soir , l'interrompit Severus. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Comprenant le message à peine voilé derrière les mots du professeur, le jeune serpentard fixa celui-ci comme pour s'assurer d'avoir bien compris.

-Vous-voulez dire que…, commença-t-il un peu sous le choc de cette révélation.

-Votre père devrait être averti de la gestion plus qu'hasardeuse de cette école . Surtout en ce qui concerne le recrutement de certains professeurs. Et il serait tout à votre honneur de l'aviser de la dangerosité de la situation actuelle.

Toujours stupéfait, le jeune garçon mit quelques instants pour réagir avant de répondre d'un ton plus assuré et presque solennel :

-J'écrirai à mon père demain à la première heure pour lui faire part de mes inquiétudes concernant ma propre sécurité ainsi que celle de mes camarades.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Drago, répondit le maître des potions on ne peut plus satisfait. Je compte également sur vous pour faire part de vos découvertes à vos camarades. Je suis certain que leurs parents seront tout aussi intéressés.

-Cela sera fait Monsieur.

-Parfait. Je vous remercie Drago. Votre perspicacité fait honneur à la maison serpentard.

Inclinant la tête vers son élève afin de lui signifier la fin de leur entrevue, Severus sortit satisfait de la salle commune. D'ici quelques jours à peine, Albus devrait faire face à ses erreurs. Et devrait en toute logique se séparer de Lupin.

Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, atterré presque abattu. Il y a de cela quelques jours maintenant, il avait reçu des dizaines de lettres incendiaires de la part de parents d'élèves qui s'insurgeaient de la présence d'un loup-garou au sein du corps enseignant. Des lettres qui venaient majoritairement des parents des élèves de serpentard. A partir de là, tout s'était enchaîné très rapidement. Lucius Malfoy avait pesé de tout son poids pour qu'un conseil extraordinaire se tienne à Poudlard le plus tôt possible. Entre temps Rémus, constatant que l'attitude des élèves à son égard avait changé, avait compris que son secret avait été divulgué. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, digne, avait remis sa démission à Albus en le remerciant chaleureusement de lui avoir laissé une chance. Albus en avait été malade. Rémus ne méritait pas un tel acharnement.

Pendant un temps, le directeur de Poudlard ne chercha pas à savoir comment la condition de l'ancien maraudeur avait été rendue publique. Et il n'avait pas non plus souhaité savoir qui était responsable de cette injustice. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui il connaissait déjà les réponses à ses questions. Les indices étaient trop nombreux pour être ignorés. Les courriers venaient principalement des parents des serpentards. Ils avaient donc été avertis en premier. Et que dire de la réactivité inhabituelle de Lucius Malfoy dans cette affaire. Tout portait à croire que quelqu'un avait prévenu les serpentards des derniers événements sachant que ces derniers les ébruiteraient sans retenue.

Albus ferma brièvement les yeux. Le coupable semblait tout désigné. Peu de personnes savaient pour la lycanthropie de Rémus. Principalement des professeurs et des personnes de confiance qui travaillaient dans l'enceinte du château. Et Rémus était apprécié de tous. A une exception près. Severus. Le maître des potions n'avait jamais caché tout le mal qu'il pensait de la nomination de Rémus au poste de professeur. Sa lycanthropie, ses liens avec les maraudeurs, son rôle forcé dans la blague que lui avait jouée Sirius...

Le directeur de Poudlard caressa distraitement Fawkes qui s'était approché, sentant la détresse de son maître. Soupirant, il murmura pour lui-même :

-Peut-être que je me trompe…Seveurs n'est peut-être pas mêlé à tout ça.

Soupirant de nouveau, Albus secoua la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Au fond de lui, malheureusement, il savait que le serpentard était à l'origine de cette affaire. Il savait, bien que n'en ayant pas parlé avec le jeune homme, que celui-ci avait été marqué par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Selon toute vraisemblance, il avait donc pris le parti de se venger de l'évasion de Sirius. Et de la perte de son ordre de Merlin 2ème classe. Albus se fustigea brièvement pour sa négligence. Il aurait dû prendre le temps de lui expliquer ses décisions, de le raisonner. Il aurait pu le rassurer. Lui dire que le courage dont il avait fait preuve valait bien tous les ordres de Merlin. Qu'il était fier de lui. Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Trop occupé à se battre pour Sirius et pour Rémus.

Mais tout de même ! Rien ne justifiait une réaction si excessive et surtout si injuste de sa part. Après tout, Severus avait bien dû finir par comprendre que Sirius disait la vérité. Qu'il n'était pour rien dans la mort de Lily et de James. Alors qu'aurait-il dû faire ? Laisser un innocent croupir à Azkaban alors qu'il y avait déjà passé 13 ans de sa vie à la place d'un autre ? Non, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Quand bien même ses choix l'avaient conduit à privilégier Sirius au détriment de Severus. Sa décision était juste. Et le jeune homme devrait bien s'y résoudre.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Albus devait bien avoué être extrêmement déçu de l'attitude du maître des potions. Son esprit de revanche et son manque de discernement coûtaient très cher à Rémus. Bien trop cher. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Devrait-il se résoudre à vivre dans la clandestinité le reste de sa vie ? Et dire que Severus était responsable de cette situation…

Une discussion s'imposait. Il devait faire comprendre au serpentard que dans la guerre à venir il n'accepterait pas que de vieilles rancunes d'adolescents perturbent les actions de l'ordre du Phoenix. Il serait dur et ne mâcherait pas ses mots. La perspective d'une telle confrontation avec le jeune homme ne le réjouissait guère mais elle était indispensable. Il aimait sincèrement Severus. Comme son propre fils. Un fils rebelle, revanchard et qui devait être recadré.

Immédiatement.

Alors qu'Albus était encore plongé dans ses réflexions, Severus pénétra dans son bureau. Prenant place en face du Directeur, après y avoir été invité, le serpentard leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Vous avez demandé à me voir Albus ?

-En effet Severus, en effet.

Le directeur de Poudlard marqua une pause, se demandant comment aborder l'épineuse question de la dénonciation de Rémus sans montrer à son professeur qu'il le soupçonnait.. Il fallait donc opter pour une approche neutre et factuelle.

-Rémus m'a donné sa lettre de démission. Démission pour le moins forcée. Apparemment, Lucius Malfoy a été averti de la… « condition » de Rémus et, tu t'en doutes, a largement diffusé la nouvelle. Tout porte à croire que c'est bien le jeune Drago qui aurait averti son père.

-Tout ceci est… malencontreux.

Albus fronça légèrement les sourcils face au ton doucereux et détaché du jeune homme. Severus pour sa part se contenta de fixer son mentor. S'il croyait l'impressionner en fronçant les sourcils...

Face au manque de réaction de Severus, Albus se força à poursuivre, espérant toujours que celui-ci lui confirme sa non-implication dans toute cette histoire.

-Vois-tu mon garçon, je doute que Drago soit parvenu seul à cette conclusion.

A peine la phrase du Directeur achevée, le serpentard pris une profonde inspiration. Visiblement, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Albus pour assembler les pièces du puzzle. Soit. Après tout, assumer ses actes ne lui posait aucun problème. Il était dans son bon droit cette affaire et, cette fois-ci, les remontrances du Directeur ne changeraient pas son ressenti sur la question.

-Voyez-vous, Albus, je doute également que Miss Granger, aussi Brillante soit-elle, ait eu l'idée d'utiliser son retourneur de temps pour faire libérer Black…

Décelant l'aveu dans la réponse du jeune homme, Albus, profondément déçu, ferma brièvement les yeux. Il avait tant espéré que le jeune homme soit étranger cette histoire. Mais le ton désinvolte de celui-ci ne laissait guère place au doute. Pire, il semblait indiquer que le serpentard retirait une certaine fierté de ses actions.

-Tu me déçois beaucoup Severus…, lâcha le Directeur de Poudlard comme à regret.

-Nous sommes deux dans cette pièce à être déçu Albus, répondit le directeur de Serpentard instantanément.

A ces mots, ledit Albus planta son regard dans celui de Severus. Il s'était attendu à ce que celui-ci éprouve des remords, tout du moins un sentiment de gêne après ses remontrances. A l'évidence il n'en était rien. Le garçon ne semblait pas disposer à entendre raison sur le sujet et son attitude commençait à l'agacer. Severus de son côté sentait également poindre une colère froide à l'encontre de son mentor. Albus Dumbledore au secours de ses petits gryffondors ! En vingt ans absolument rien n'avait changé. Qu'importe. Aujourd'hui il ne se laisserait pas faire.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'esprit, reprit le directeur de Poudlard. Te rends-tu compte de la situation dans laquelle tu as mis Rémus ? Tu ne te soucies donc même pas une seule seconde de l'avenir de ce pauvre homme ?

\- Oh épargnez-moi !, objecta vivement le serpentard. Rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si votre « pauvre » Remus n'avait pas été si inconscient. Vous prenez sa défense alors que cet irresponsable a oublié de prendre la potion que JE lui prépare chaque mois ? Pour l'amour de Merlin, cet imbécile a bien failli tuer 3 étudiants Albus ! Votre aveuglement est-il si prononcé que vous niez la gravité des faits qui se sont déroulés sous votre nez ?

-Pas de cela avec moi Severus !, rétorqua vivement Dumbledore. Tu peux invoquer la santé et le bien-être des étudiants tant que tu veux pour justifier tes actes, je sais pertinemment que tu cherchais simplement à assouvir un puéril désir de vengeance. Tu te fiches éperdument de ce qui peut arriver à ces élèves !

Un temps, le jeune homme se contenta de regarder son mentor. La réplique d'Albus l'avait atteint plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Certes, il avait bien agi pour se venger. Mais s'entendre dire que la sécurité des étudiants lui était totalement indifférente… Par Salazard, cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'il passait ses jours et ses nuits à protéger Potter et ses acolytes de leur propre bêtise ! Il avait encore risqué sa vie en se plaçant entre Lupin et le trio infernal. Comment Albus pouvait-il remettre en cause ses sacrifices alors qu'il savait que son amour pour Lily en était à l'origine…

-Tu me reproches d'être aveuglé par d'hypothétiques préjugés alors que tes actions démontrent, encore et toujours, que tu n'es animé que par un esprit de revanche et de haine, poursuivit Albus face au silence de son protégé. Ne trouves-tu pas grotesque d'en arriver à de telles extrémités pour une simple blague d'étudiants ?

Severus, qui était encore dans ses pensées pendant la tirade de Dumbledore fût brusquement tiré de sa rêverie. Son visage se ferma encore un peu plus, ses poings se crispèrent.

-Une simple blague ? Une simple blague ? , s'exclama-t-il. C'est ainsi que vous résumez ce qui m'est arrivé cette nuit-là dans la cabane hurlante ? C'est ainsi que vous résumez la terreur que j'ai éprouvée ? Sans même vous soucier de mon état, vous m'avez fait jurer de ne rien divulguer de la condition de Lupin sous peine d'exclusion ! A aucun moment vous n'avez pensé à moi dans cette histoire. A aucun moment. Evidemment ! Pourquoi donc se soucier d'un vulgaire serpentard qui, de toute façon, est condamné à devenir un mangemort ? Vous voyez Albus ? C'est vous qui n'avez pas changé depuis cette époque. C'est votre seule constance : favoriser outrageusement les gryffondors et dénigrer les serpentards. Et depuis que Potter junior a fait sa rentrée à Poudlard c'est de pire en pire ! D'ailleurs, laissez-moi vous féliciter de nouveau pour votre remarquable performance à la fin de sa première année. Vous avez injustement déchu la maison Serpentard de son titre. Comment voulez-vous que ces élèves fassent confiance aux autres maisons ? Comment pouvez-vous encore nier votre responsabilité dans leur allégeance au seigneur des T…?

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Severus, l'interrompit vertement le directeur de Poudlard. Si tu songes à me blâmer pour tes lamentables erreurs, cela ne fonctionnera pas. Il s'agissait de ta décision, de tes fréquentations. Et de tes idées.

\- Je ne soutenais pas ces idées !, s'emporta le maître des potions. J'ai été naïf je le concède mais je…

-Oh ? Tu ne soutenais pas ces idées ?, l'interrompit Albus. Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que tu aies utilisé l'expression « Sang-de-bourbe » à l'encontre de Lily Evans ? Et surtout comment expliques-tu son refus de te pardonner, si ce n'est pas sa certitude que tu partageais effectivement les idéaux de Voldemort ?

Surpris, Severus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer son mentor, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Comme sonné devant la bassesse de l'attaque. Comment Albus avait-il pu évoquer cet incident ? Il savait pourtant… Il savait comment le jeune serpentard s'était traîné jusqu'au dortoir de Lily, implorant son pardon, implorant une deuxième chance. Il savait que la culpabilité le rongeait encore. Il savait qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour retourner en arrière et amender ses fautes. Et surtout il savait combien cet évènement le faisait souffrir encore aujourd'hui. Alors comment pouvait-il s'y référer ainsi pour le blesser ?

Sans même prêter attention au malaise palpable de son maître des potions et mut par un certain agacement, Albus poursuivit :

-Et tu oses me blâmer d'avoir fait libérer Sirius ? Mais qui est responsable de la mort de Lily dans cette histoire Severus ? Sirius ? Ou toi qui a rapporté la prophétie à ton maître ?

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour le serpentard qui, dans un accès de magie accidentelle, fit éclater des dizaines d'objets qui trônaient sur les étagères du Directeur. Les portraits, qui jusque-là s'étaient contentés de messes-basses, s'indignèrent bruyamment. Severus, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le corps tremblant ne s'était aperçu de rien. Les mots du Directeur raisonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il fixait Dumbledore comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Trahi. Il se sentait trahi. Et vulnérable.

Le bruit de l'explosion avait eu le mérite de calmer le Directeur qui se rendit soudain compte des mots qu'il avait prononcés à l'encontre de son protégé. Des mots durs. Beaucoup trop durs. Albus Dumbledore se fustigea mentalement pour son manque de patience et de compréhension. Il connaissait le serpentard. Il savait habituellement comment s'y prendre avec lui. Mais il avait été tellement déçu par son comportement. Alors quand en plus le jeune homme avait pointé du doigt ses erreurs… Il ne l'avait pas supporté. Et il s'était emporté. Comme avant. Comme avant…

Cette histoire prenait une proportion trop importante. Il fallait que tout s'arrête avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Du moins encore plus.

-Mon garçon… je…

-Vous ne manquez pas de culot… Dumbledore, l'interrompit Severus.

L'usage de son nom, plus encore que le ton glacial du serpentard, fit sursauter Albus. Cela faisait des années que le jeune homme ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Depuis cette nuit fatidique où il avait quitté Voldemort pour l'ordre du Phoenix. Depuis cette nuit où il s'était présenté à genoux devant lui. En larmes. Comment la situation avait-elle bien pu lui échapper pour qu'ils en arrivent là ?

Le maître des potions perçut le trouble et la surprise du Directeur. Peut-être même sa peine. Tant mieux. Pour l'heure c'est ce qu'il souhaitait. Blesser cet homme qui l'avait renvoyé aux heures les plus sombres de son histoire. Blesser cet homme à qui il faisait confiance. Blesser cet homme qu'il considérait comme un père.

Quitte à oublier, aveuglé par la colère, que le sorcier auquel il souhaitait s'attaquer était le mage le plus puissant de sa génération.

-Vous souhaitez réellement que l'on aborde ce merveilleux sujet que constitue la trahison des êtres chers ? , poursuit Severus sur un ton acide.

Encore interloqué, le Directeur de Poudlard se reprit brusquement

-Ne va pas là Severus, prévînt-il impérieux. Pas ce sujet.

En temps normal le dit Severus ne se serait jamais permis de passer outre l'avertissement d'Albus. Il le respectait bien trop et savait de quoi il pouvait être capable quand il était poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Aujourd'hui n'était visiblement pas un jour comme les autres.

-Ah, on est sensible sur le sujet ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement surpris. On ne veut pas reconnaître avoir été aveuglé par le pouvoir et l'ambition comme un vulgaire Serpentard ?

-Severus… Je te préviens…

\- On ne veut pas reconnaître avoir été ensorcelé par un sorcier au point d'en perdre son âme ?

-Severus ! Pour la dernière fois je te…

-On ne veut pas reconnaître sa responsabilité dans la mort de sa petite sœur chérie ?

-STOP !

Fou de rage, sans s'en rendre compte, Albus se saisit rapidement de sa baguette et la pointa sur Severus. Avant d'avoir eu une chance de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ce dernier se retrouva brusquement plaqué contre l'un des murs du bureau directorial. Un râle de douleur lui échappa quand son dos percuta violemment la pierre. La colère impérieuse d'Albus et le choc qu'il venait de subir eurent pour effet immédiat de dissiper sa colère. Mais un autre sentiment, tout aussi désagréable, s'installa insidieusement en lui : la peur. Une sorte de peur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis plus de 13 ans maintenant. Une peur qui se mua en terreur quand il s'aperçut qu'une pression de plus en plus forte était exercée au niveau de sa gorge.

L'état d'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas plus reluisant. Aveuglé par la rage, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ne répondait plus de ses actes. Il fixait, sans vraiment le voir, le jeune homme en face de lui. Une étrange lueur animait son regard d'ordinaire si bienveillant. Une lueur sombre. Presque semblable à celle qui habitât un jour les yeux rouges d'un certain mage. Mais le Directeur de Poudlard ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il ne se rendait plus compte de rien. Et n'avait tout simplement plus conscience de son environnement. Il n'entendait pas les piaffements inquiets de Fawkes, ni les cris outragés des portraits qui ornaient les murs de son bureau. Pas plus qu'il ne voyait Severus, les mains crispées sur sa gorge, qui tentait vainement de respirer.

Non. Seules les images d'Ariana et de Gridenwald dansaient dans son esprit. Comme autant de fantômes de sa vie passée. Des images de sa lâcheté, de ses tentations. Oh ! combien de fois avait-il prié pour que toutes ces ombres disparaissent enfin. Ses échecs, ses erreurs… il avait relégué tout cela dans un coin de son esprit. Parce qu'il fallait avancer. Préparer la guerre à venir. Il ne voulait plus être confronté à tout ceci. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il fallait que toutes ces voix, accusatrices, se taisent. Se taisent et ne le replongent plus jamais dans cet enfer de culpabilité et de honte.

Une douleur vive tira violemment Albus de son état de torpeur. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui pour chercher l'origine de cette agression. Son regard incrédule se porta immédiatement sur Fawkes qui lui griffait le bras de ses serres aiguisées. Les cris perçants que celui-ci poussait finirent de l'alerter. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il en eu définitivement la certitude lorsqu'il prit conscience que Fawkes ne cherchait pas à le blesser avec ses griffes mais tentait de lui faire baisser son bras. Un bras au bout duquel sa main empoignait fermement sa baguette. Pourquoi avait-il sorti sa baguette ? Outre les cris de Fawkes, le Directeur de Poudlard entendit de plus en plus distinctement les cris des portraits qui ornaient son bureau. On lui demandait d'arrêter, d'arrêter tout de suite, de reprendre le contrôle. Mais arrêter quoi ?

Il ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse.

Quand il eut enfin repris pleinement conscience de son environnement, Albus se figea devant la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à lui. Severus était plaqué contre un mur. Il semblait se débattre de toutes ses forces. Et surtout il agrippait sa gorge de ses mains tremblantes. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Pourquoi son garçon ne pouvait-il pas respirer par Merlin ? Il voulait courir vers lui pour lui venir en aide. Il voulait effacer la souffrance qui commençait à se lire sur le visage du jeune homme. Mais il ne bougea pas. Et les cris autour de lui s'amplifièrent. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Phineas, empreinte d'une inquiétude tout à fait inhabituelle, lui parvienne distinctement.

-Albus ! Bon sang mais reprenez-vous, vociféra l'ancien directeur. Relâchez le garçon immédiatement, vous allez finir par le tuer !

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'un choc.

Fawkes qui s'évertuait à lui faire baisser son bras. Sa baguette qu'il avait fermement empoignée. Et Severus. Severus qui était plaqué au mur sans pouvoir respirer. Merlin…C'était sa magie qui en était responsable. Sa baguette. Cette maudite baguette qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire si peu. Cette baguette avec laquelle il était en train de blesser son garçon.

Il la lâcha brusquement. Sans plus de cérémonie. Pour s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Aussitôt, à l'autre bout de la pièce, le maître des potions glissa le long du mur. Pendant quelques instants, seule la respiration saccadée de ce dernier se fit entendre. Les cris des portraits cessèrent. Fawkes retourna à son perchoir, restant toutefois en alerte.

Devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Albus sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Ce n'était pas possible… Comment avait-il pu… Comment avait-il pu en arriver là….

De son côté, Severus reprenait sa respiration avec difficulté. Le sentiment de terreur qu'il avait éprouvé ces derniers instants laissa place à l'incrédulité. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à passer outre les avertissements du Directeur ? Comment avait-il ainsi pu bafouer son autorité ? Jamais il ne s'était permis une attitude aussi vindicative et provocante. Jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'une telle insolence. Parce qu'il avait retenu les leçons durement apprises au service du seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il y a un peu plus de 13 ans, il s'était déjà retrouvé dans une situation similaire. Pression, inexpérience, impulsivité… Il était allé trop loin. Des questions trop pressantes, des remises en cause à peine voilées des plans établis par le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Et il s'était retrouvé plaqué au sol. Ses doigts furent brisés méthodiquement. Un par un. La voix de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait couvert ses propres cris d'agonie. Et il n'avait jamais pu oublier les mots que celui-ci avait prononcés.

« Le contrôle Severusss. Le contrôle et la maîtrise de soi sont des impératifs qu'un serviteur ne peut négliger comme tu l'as fait. Surtout quand ce dit serviteur fait face à son maître. Parce que c'est à ce moment qu'il est le plus vulnérable ».

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il pris autant de liberté face à un homme auquel il devait respect et obéissance ? Peut-être parce que la relation qu'il entretenait avec le directeur de Poudlard n'était en rien comparable avec celle qui le liait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Du moins c'est ce qu'Albus s'était toujours évertué à lui faire comprendre. Et la période de paix, sinon de répit que le monde magique connaissait depuis 13 ans, n'avait fait qu'accentuer cela. Cette période avait comme effacé les débuts difficiles de leur relation. Avait effacé le statut d'obligé du jeune maître des potions.

Des belles paroles. Illusoires. Rien n'effacerait le serment d'allégeance qu'il avait prêté, à genoux, face au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Rien n'effacerait non plus, le fait qu'Albus ait littéralement acheté sa liberté lors de son procès. Rien donc, n'effacerait son devoir d'obéissance à son égard.

Le mutisme du jeune homme inquiéta Albus au plus haut point. Il aurait mille fois préféré que le serpentard se saisisse à son tour de sa baguette et lui redonne la monnaie de sa pièce. Il n'aurait rien fait pour l'en empêcher d'ailleurs. Il méritait amplement sa colère.

Mais pour l'heure, il devait faire en sorte que le jeune homme sorte de cet état de torpeur si inhabituel chez lui. Albus pourrait ensuite s'excuser, lui dire qu'il regrettait profondément ses emportements. Ensuite il promettrait à Severus que jamais plus cette situation ne se reproduirait. Les deux hommes avaient tous les deux eu des mots malheureux, des mots destinés à se blesser mutuellement. Jamais en temps normal ils n'en seraient arrivés là. La frustration, la déception et la colère qu'ils ressentaient depuis quelques jours, la pression accumulée tous au long des derniers mois… autant d'éléments qui avaient contribué à la situation chaotique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en ce moment.

Et le jeune homme ne s'était toujours pas levé. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Un sentiment de mal à l'aise s'insinua chez Albus. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il fallait qu'il agisse au plus vite. Qu'il rassure Severus. Qu'il lui fasse comprendre que rien n'avait changé. Prenant son courage à deux mains il fit un pas en direction de son protégé.

-Severus…, commença-t-il la voix brisée. Je…

Sa tentative d'approche eut pour mérite de sortir le serpentard de son état léthargique. Albus ressentit même une bouffée de soulagement quand il vit ce dernier esquisser un mouvement. Mais cela aurait été trop facile.

Rien au monde n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Son cœur manqua un battement face au tragique spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Severus, tel un automate se plaça à genoux devant lui avec une infinie lenteur. Ses paumes, tournées vers le ciel, reposaient sur cuisses. Inoffensives. Le jeune homme avait gardé la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Docile.

Albus eut toutes les peines du monde à réprimer un haut-le-cœur.

-Non…, lâcha-t-il d'une voix plaintive, à peine audible. Pas comme ça mon garçon… Jamais comme ça…

Et alors qu'il pensait être au comble de l'horreur. Alors qu'il pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer, Severus lui prouva le contraire.

Retrouvant l'usage de la parole, le jeune homme acheva symboliquement le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps d'une simple phrase.

-Pardon… Maître.

 **Fin de l'histoire, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Comme vous avez pu le constater j'aime bien étudier la relation Dumbledore/Snape et si vous avez lu, c'est sans doute aussi votre cas ^^**


End file.
